1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing media programs to remote users, and in particular, to a system and method for supplementing media program metadata with information obtained from callbacks from embedded media programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dissemination and playback of media programs has undergone substantial changes in the past decade. Previously, media programs were disseminated either by analog broadcast (conventional, satellite, or cable) or by dissemination of films to movie theaters.
These traditional dissemination and playback means remain in use after the advent of digital technology. However, digital technologies have had a profound effect on the dissemination and playback of media programs.
First, digital technology permitted the use of digital video recorders (DVRs). DVRs, while similar in function to standard analog video cassette recorders (VCRs), provide a number of additional useful functions including live pause, the ability to record one program while playing back another, and the integration of the electronic program guides with DVR functionality (so that the recordation of media programs could be scheduled far in advance).
Second, digital technology also permitted the dissemination and playback of media programs via the Internet, and with improved signal processing and more and more households with high-speed Internet access (e.g. DSL, fiber, and satellite), this method of dissemination and playback has become competitive with traditional means. Dissemination of media programs via the Internet may occur either by simple downloading, progressive downloading or streaming, and may be accomplished via dial-up, DSL, ADSL, cable, T1, or other high speed internet connections.
With simple downloading, a media file having the media program is downloaded to the user's computer, where it can be played back. Playback of the media file cannot commence until the entire file is downloaded, since the bytes of the media file in any convenient order, and not necessarily from the beginning to the end.
With progressive downloading, is similar to simple downloading, but instead of downloading portions of the media file in any convenient order, progressive downloading downloads the media file from the beginning and continues downloading the file sequentially and consecutively until the last byte. This typically permits the playback of the media program before the entire media file has been downloaded, so long as the media player has downloaded enough information to support playback. However, at any particular time during progressive downloading, some portions of the file (e.g. the portions at the end of the file) are not immediately available for playback. Playback is often delayed by slow Internet connections and is also often choppy and/or contains a high likelihood of stopping after only a few seconds. Downloaded material is thereafter stored on the end-user computer. Progressive downloading is typically performed by a web server.
One of the disadvantages of a progressive downloading is that the entity transmitting the data (the web server) simply pushes the data to the client as fast as possible. It may appear to be “streaming” the video because the progressive download capability of many media players allows playback as soon as an adequate amount of data has been downloaded. However, the user cannot fast-forward to the end of the file until the entire file has been delivered by the web server. Another disadvantage with progressive downloading is that the web server does not make allowances for the data rate of the video file. Hence if the network bandwidth is lower than the data rate required by the video file, the user will have to wait a period of time before playback can begin. If playback speed exceeds the data transfer speed, playback may be paused for a period of time while additional data is downloaded. However, the video playback quality will be higher when the playback occurs because of the higher data rate. For example, if a 100 kbps video file can be delivered over a 56 kbps modem, the video will be presented at the 100 kbps rate, but there may be periods when playback will be paused while additional video data is downloaded. The video data is typically downloaded as a temporary file in its entirety.
Web servers typically use HTTP (hypertext transport protocol) on top of TCP (transfer control protocol) to transfer files over the network. TCP, which controls the transport of data packets over the network, is optimized for guaranteed delivery of data, not speed. Therefore, if a browser senses that data is missing, a resend request will be issued and the data will be resent. In networks with high delivery errors, resend requests may consume a large amount of bandwidth. Since TCP is not designed for efficient delivery of adequate data or bandwidth control (but rather guaranteed delivery of all data), it is not preferred for the delivery of video data in all applications.
Streaming delivers media content continuously to a media player and media playback occurs simultaneously. The end-user is capable of playing the media immediately upon delivery by the content provider. Traditional streaming techniques originate from a single provider delivering a stream of data to a set of end-users. High bandwidths and central processing unit (CPU) power are required to deliver a single stream to a large audience, and the required bandwidth of the provider increases as the number of end-users increases.
Unlike progressive downloading, streaming media is delivered on-demand or live. Wherein progressive download requires downloading the entire file or downloading enough of the entire file to start playback at the beginning, streaming enables immediate playback at any point within the file. End-users may skip through the media file to start playback or change playback to any point in the media file. Hence, the end-user does not need to wait for the file to progressively download. Streaming media is often delivered from one or more dedicated streaming media servers.
A streaming media server is a specialized device that accepts requests for video files, and with information about the format, bandwidth and structure of those files, delivers just the amount of data necessary to play the video, at the rate needed to play it. Streaming media servers may also account for the transmission bandwidth and capabilities of the media player. Unlike the web server, the streaming media sever communicates with the media server using control messages and data messages to adjust to changing network conditions as the video is played. These control messages can include trick play functions such as fast forward, fast reverse, pausing, or seeking to a particular part of the file. Since a streaming media server transmits video data only as needed and at the rate that is needed, precise control over the number of streams served can be maintained. Unlike the case with progressive downloading, the viewer will not be able to view high data rate videos over a lower data rate transmission medium. However, streaming media servers (1) provide users random access to the video file, (2) allows monitoring of who is viewing what video programs and how long they are watched (3) use transmission bandwidth more efficiently, since only the amount of data required to support the viewing experience is transmitted, and (4) the video file is not stored in the viewer's computer, but discarded by the media player, thus allowing more control over the content.
Streaming media servers may use HTTP and TCP to deliver video streams, but generally use RSTP (real time streaming protocol) and UDP (user datagram protocol). These protocols permit control messages and save bandwidth by reducing overhead. Unlike TCP, when data is dropped during transmission, UDP does not transmit resent requests. Instead, the server continues to send data. Streaming media servers can also deliver live webcasts and can multicast, which allows more than one client to tune into a single stream, thus saving bandwidth.
Typically, progressively downloaded media is transmitted to the user computer at a rate that is faster than playback. The media program player buffers this data, and may indicate how much of the media program has been buffered by providing an indicator, usually as a part of a “progress bar.” A control is often provided that allows the user to go to any point in the program that has already been buffered by selecting the control and moving it to a different location along the progress bar. This allows the user to randomly access any buffered portion of the media program.
Streaming media players do not rely on buffering to provide random access to any point in the media program. Instead, this is accomplished through the use of control messages transmitted from the media player to the streaming media server.
Selecting Media Programs for Viewing
On-demand streaming media services allow a broad spectrum of media programs to be made available to the user for immediate viewing. One of the challenges in providing on-demand streaming media services is to provide the user with an interface that allows the user to efficiently select which media program they would like to view. In the golden era of broadcast television, a small number of channels were available, and it was a simple matter for the user to simply check each channel or refer to a printed guide. The advent of satellite or cable television multiplied the number of such channels, and provided program guides similar to the printed schedules. However, the number of channels was still relatively limited. The storage capacity of DVRs is such that simple hierarchical menu interfaces permit the user to easily and quickly gain access to recorded programs.
One way to provide the user with information about available media programs is to provide the user with the ability to search a database of metadata regarding available media programs. Such metadata may include factors such as the source of the media program, actors, genre (drama, comedy), target age group, and/or one or more thumbnails (small still video frames of the media program) of the media program. Metadata can be used to assist the user in searching for the media program of interest or to assist the media program disseminator to organize the media programs in a way that conveniently allows the user to find the media program of interest. However, keyword searches and program guides are only as good as the metadata they rely upon, and the more complete and accurate the metadata associated with media programs is, the more useful and accurate the search and program guide functions are. At the same time, it is difficult to maintain a complete and accurate database of all of the metadata available regarding a particular media program, and new metadata is constantly being created by sources independent from the media program provider or the program source. For example, independent websites and blogs often include useful metadata about media programs. Such information can be discovered using a web crawler, but the process is time consuming and often misses potentially useful information.
Streaming media and progressive downloading allows the media to be played back via media players that can be embedded in the webpages of third parties. Such webpages may also include links to media programs (whether batched, progressively downloaded, or streamed). Examples of embedded media players include commercial entities such as AMAZON (www.amazon.com), who may embed a media player in one of their hosted webpages and a blogger, who may embed a media program player in their hosted webpages to playback a video of interest to the readers.
Websites having embedded media programs often offer metadata regarding the media program, yet such websites may not be included in a webcrawling session. In fact, the uniform resource locator (URL) of the website having the embedded media program is itself metadata that can be of interest. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus to enhance media program metadata with the address of websites embedding the media program and with data available at such websites. The present invention satisfies this need.